The Tips, Tricks, Times, and Tells of Roleplaying
Hello fellow roleplayers! In this article, I will teach you about the four T's of roleplaying, which are: Tips= Things you might not know. Tricks= Things to help you on you're quest. Times= The lore of Roleplaying. Tells= Stories of great roleplaying regends and morals in stories. Tips *Try something new! *Want to make a new character? When making a character, you can try things that don't go together, like an elf and a wizard.... *Make new strategies. Trying something new is the best thing you can do. Tricks With roleplaying, the best things to do are to have different classes, like a healer, a grunt, then a support. Having a grip on the terrain and setting is also good. If a character is speaking, use " " If it is performing an action, Type it like you would a normal comment, but make sure you use enough detail to paint a visual picture in the reader's mind. If a character is thinking, Use " " along with italics. If speaking out of character, use () Times Roleplaying started on an unknown date, but the most popular of them was "Dungeons and Dragons." The "Dungeons and Dragons" is a R.P. board game that allows a person (Considered the "Dungeon Master") to control the story and gameplay elements. The other characters are required to go through this story- or in this case, dungeons- and defeat the enemies. Other than that, Roleplaying hasn't changed much over the years. From OC forms to horrible roleplayers, almost nothing has changed. However, there are many good roleplayers trying up everyday. In the future, roleplaying might become very massive. But who knows? Only time will tell... Tells There are tales like "Joan of Arc, or the "Second World War." Those are things you might have to go through, or things worse. Some stories have a hidden moral. One example is the story in "The Elders Scrolls V; Skyrim- Copyright Bethesda studios, 2012." Let me explain: You start out by waking up. You are in the wrong place at the wrong time, and you are sentenced to death with a small group of rebels. During your execution, a dragon attacks! You are clueless on what just happened. Someone wishes to help you escape, and you trust them. You escape the village alive. To conquer the many dangers ahead, you need to gain power, better equipment, and weapons. Even with these items, the obstacles are difficult to overcome. You need a strategy. You create one, and it fails. You make another, but you fail again. One last strategy, and you succeed, and you continue your quest to save the realm. Basically, don't give up. Keep trying until you succeed. That is the moral. At least to me. Then there is "Dungeons & Dragons" and "Warhammer 20k", which have around for two or three decades. I've already explained D&D to you. Then there are Stories like "Adam and Eve", or "Breaking Bad, Copyright A.M.C.", that don't end out well, but may have hidden meaning behind them. Well, those are the 4 "T's" of Roleplaying. Remember those, and you should be golden!